My last wish
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Se supone que yo nunca debía sentir remordimiento por la muerte que causara, se supone que nunca debía de tener, piedad ante las vidas que tomaba, ni remordimiento, pero ¿Por qué ahora tenía la necesidad que el volviera por lo menos un momento, para disculparme? Tan solo con volverlo a ver…- Ryuzaky…-Tal vez en otra vida te pueda volver a conocer… Shonen ai LightxL


Lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio, desde que esa simple frase me había delatado…todo había acabado. Este juego de estrategia e inteligencia, que podía acabar con un simple descuido; había terminado con eso. Todavía había una probabilidad de que saliera libre si hubiera podido contener mi risa, ante ese niño, que ni le llegaba a los talones al original L…Aun así él se las ingenió para unir fuerzas con Mello, sin que yo me diera cuanta, y descubrir a Mikami ¡Ese bastardo! Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que le pedí al pie de la letra, esto no estaría pasando, pero bueno por lo menos, sirvió como distracción para los otros, para que yo pudieras escapar.

¿Quién lo diría? Light Yagami, igual a Kira, el dios del nuevo mundo, escabulléndose como una miserable alimaña, huyendo de la ley, como todos los miserables criminales que yo les di su final, ahora estoy en las mismas condiciones. Herido, la sangre parece no querer dejar de salir por mis heridas, que la verdad nunca pensé que serían a causa de Matsuda, esto va en mal en peor, ni siquiera en último minuto, como último recurso, no pude manipular una mente tan débil como la de el para que acabara con todos por mí, sin duda alguna, estoy perdiendo mi estilo….Oh casi lo olvido y sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

Pero es que esto no puede terminar simplemente así ¿Verdad? ¿Ahora quién será el dios de este mundo que yo mismo he creado con mis propias manos? No es justo… ¡No me lo pueden arrebatar así! Sin darme cuenta, con mis últimas fuerzas, llegue a un edificio desolado, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar edificio. Prácticamente acostándome en las escaleras, esperando mi final, yo ya sabía que eso llegaría, aunque por más que quisiera no me iba a quedar en este mundo, el tenia razón…No puedes cambiar el mundo tu solo. Antes de que mis ojos se cierren para siempre, lo puedo divisar a el…esta justo al frente de mí, con un aura azul irradiándolo, esto es extraño, aun cuando ninguno de los dos estaba muerto, siempre pude notar esa aura tan tranquila que el poseía, al parecer, ni la muerta podrá quitarle esa tranquilidad tan propia.

- ¿Te soy honesto, Yagami – Kun? La verdad no pensaba que ni Near, ni Mello juntos, fueran capaz de detenerte o más bien que admitieras…- Vaya, ¿Por qué esta situación no deja de sorprenderme, pero a la vez es algo que yo sabía que pasaría? Sus labios se movían, pero aun así ninguna palabra salía de su boca, aun así…yo podía saber perfectamente lo que decía. Sonreí un poco, si no fuera porque estoy a punto de morir, que él está muerto y probablemente es un espejismo, ya le hubiera vuelto a dar otro puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí en mis últimos minutos de vida? Adelante, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…- Susurre, con una sonrisa burlona, esa sonrisa ya no la tenía que esconder, por lo menos no con él, el sabia la verdad desde un principio, a él no tenía nada que esconderle, ni siquiera mi verdadera forma de ser. - Ryuzaky…-Suspire levemente, antes de que a mi mente, vinieran todos los momentos que había vivido con el otro, ¿Será esto a lo que se refieren, que ves toda tu vida antes de morir? Ahora que me doy cuenta mi voz sale igual a la de él, no se escucha absolutamente nada…

- ¿Yo? Yo no haría tal cosa, Yagami – Kun…- Dijo aparentando sorpresa, aunque si soy honesto la aparenta muy bien, ya que…Si yo estaría en su lugar, estaría burlándome a mas no poder de quien me hubiera echo tal cosa. Suspire un poco frustrado ante la actitud del otro no cambia para nada, ni siquiera después de muerto.

- Ryuzaky… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Susurre, mirando fijamente al otro con las fuerzas que me quedaban, por lo menos no pensaba irme con la duda a la tumba.- ¿Tu sabias que yo era Kira desde un principio, verdad? – Dije sonriendo, viendo como los ojos del otro se ensanchaban levemente en expresión de sorpresa del otro, aun así él sonrió levemente.

- Te lo dije desde un principio, no estaba seguro el 100% si no es asi, no puede ser factible para mi…- Dijo, sonriendo levemente, mientras me volteaba a ver, no tenía tiempo para esto, literalmente, estaba a punto de morir, y el solo hacía tiempo, para algo que no se podía retrasar, nunca…

- Mentira…- Dije solamente y este se quedó en blanco. Esto es extraño, pareciera que hemos estado hablando horas y no llevamos ni siquiera un minuto hablando, son solamente segundos que pasan muy lentos, no sé si para mi buena o mala suerte.- Podías inculparme...- Dije seriamente, pero al parecer él se lo tomo por todo lo contrario, sonrió un poco, hasta podía decir, que escucho una pequeña risa que emitía y elevaba su cabeza, viendo había el techo, mientras metía ambas manos en sus bolsillo.

- Te lo dije una vez…- Susurro, volteando a ver fríamente, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.- "Light no es Kira. No, seria problemático si fuera Kira porque Light es mi primer amigo" por eso no podías ser tu…por eso creía más el 0.1% que quedaba que tu no fueras Kira, que el 99% que decía que si, por eso fue tan fácil matarme…por que baje mi guardia ante ti, por que confiaba, más bien esperaba que por primera vez estuviera equivocado, lo cual lamentablemente no era así…- No había volteado a mirarme, en ningún momento, solo se quedaba ahí, contemplando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras que yo…me había quedado en blanco, tenía razón, el me había dicho que yo había sido su primer amigo, y aun así yo me aproveché de esto, de su ingenuidad, de que no tenía a nadie más, hasta ahora me doy cuenta del monstruo que soy, o más bien que fui, porque el "Dios" del nuevo mundo también está a punto de irse.

- ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que dije, antes de empezar a cerrar mis ojos lentamente, aun no los cerraba por completo, aun el seguía ahí y lo podía divisar frente de mí, aun no me podía ir.

- Porque…Aunque tú fuiste el causante de mi muerte, por lo menos pude tener un amigo, un tiempo, porque tu si lo fuiste para mí, aunque sé que yo no para ti…pero era preferible morir en ese momento, sabiendo que tuve por lo menos un amigo, que…tener una larga vida, sin nadie a quien poder llamar así…- Y sin más, se fue de mi vista, se fue como llego, de la nada, y aun así sigo sintiendo este nudo en la garganta que sé que no me dejar irme en paz, se supone que yo nunca debía sentir remordimiento por la muerte que causara, se supone que nunca debía de tener, piedad ante las vidas que tomaba, ni remordimiento, pero ¿Por qué ahora tenía la necesidad que el volviera por lo menos un momento, para disculparme? Tan solo con volverlo a ver…

- Ryuzaky…- Fue lo único que pude decir, mientras sentía como mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, y aun cuando pensaba que el día en que muriera no me iba arrepentir de nada, y ahora más que nada lo hago, por haberte fallado, sin tan solo me pudiera despedir apropiadamente de ti, tuve dos oportunidades, y las dos veces me burle de ti, sin duda alguna, soy un monstruo que no merecía tenerte como amigo, tan solo espero que sepas, que en verdad lo siento. Tal vez en otra vida te pueda volver a conocer…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mi primer fic de Death note ¿Qué dices?:3 dudas, criticas, review?:3**


End file.
